1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flick knife, especially to a flick knife that has a lever frame mounted on the hilt that abuts a proximal end of the blade to help people unfold the blade and reduces a size of the knife.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A foldable knife where the blade is folded into the hilt is popular since it can be safely stored and conveniently taken out for outdoor activities. A flick knife is one type of foldable knives and has a spring mounted between the hilt and the blade and pushing the blade out of the covers to unfold the blade.
A conventional flick knife has two covers, a blade and a torsion spring. The two covers are separately connected to each other to form a hilt. The blade is mounted between the two covers, and has a proximal end pivotally connected to the hilt and a locking structure to selectively hold the blade unfolded. The torsion spring is mounted in one of the covers, and connects to the blade and the cover.
Therefore, the cover must be thick enough to hold a torsion spring and this is inconvenient to carry. Since the torsion spring is mounted on one side of the blade, the torsion spring imposes a greater force to one side over the other which may prevent smooth rotation.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a flick knife with a lever frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.